Who Are You Now?
by scenechick404
Summary: *Re-written* During TDK. Alicia Maria Clermont is a "normal" sixteen year-old kid. Y'know, not including that her "family" consists of Bruce Wayne, Rachel Dawes, and Harvey Dent. Then the Joker notices and finds her. What's he got planned? {BrucexOC} {Slight OCxOC}


**(A/N: So this is up again.**

**Uhm...yeah. **

**Sorry that I took it down guys, my insecurities took over and well...I did take one review a _little _too seriously, which I probably shouldn't have. It made me question my whole story and made me totally re-write it. But! I feel that this time around things will come out looking better and definitely more thought out. **

**If you're wondering, yes, both Mary and Alice have brown hair, but the different is that Alice has green eyes whilst Mary's are brown like Bruce's. **

**And yes, again, I will mention the songs that inspired, (kind of), these chapters to come, and they will also be the chapter titles. (Sorry if they come out looking mainstream, not my intent if that seems to irritate some people.)**

**Again, sorry but I feel the first few chapters will be a little slow, I'm actually taking the time to lay out all the characters and their stories and what they have to say. **

**Well, after that long Author's Note, I'll leave you to reading. Hope you guys enjoy!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than my OC's. **

* * *

**Alice  
**_I Will Wait – Mumford and Sons_

Alice leaned against the pillar that supported her school's roof on, well you could guess, her school grounds, checking her watch every few minutes.

"He's late again…" She sighed, seeing as how most of the school's population had gone home, be it walking or some other means of transportation. Only a few lingered, the couples that were saying goodbye for the weekend, or those who were waiting till everyone else left so they could have their last few cigarettes.

Oh how Alice wished Bruce would've just sent Alfred.

And yes, she's talking Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth, her guardians… or, erm, Godfather and 'Butler'. She treated Alfred more like a friend anyways, just like Bruce.

See, when Alice was younger her parents were driving home from her eighth birthday at the country club, and how she didn't remember the accident she'll never know. All that she was told was that her parents were killed on impact, and she was left with a severe and unique case of Amnesia.

She remembered everything about her, and some other people just fine. It's just that some memories just weren't recovered; she hadn't remembered anything from before her eighth birthday. So when Bruce and Mary came to take her home…well you can imagine how bad she had freaked out and started screaming for her parents.

And just after she'd gotten use to Mary, Alfred, and Bruce; he left. That's where she met Rachel, who was both Mary and Bruce's best friend. She never did understand though why Mary and Rachel were fighting when Bruce's manor had been burnt down when he came back.

Guess some things teenagers just don't understand.

Now just a year later though, Alice finally understood when it had been spelt out in front of her whilst going through some old photos in Mary's room.

Alice sighed again, thinking her life could not get worse when the Royce rolled up, Alfred behind the wheel, smiling grimly.

Of course Bruce forgot, and sent Alfred instead.

The brunette picked up her bag and walked down to the car, avoiding any stares that she got, along with the few names and profanities that were shouted at her. She sighed sadly once the door was shut behind her. Alfred smiled at her sadly through the rearview and drove away.

"I trust your day went well Ms. Alice?" It took _**a lot **_of convincing, but Alice had somehow managed to get him to call her by her first name, even though it was still in a form of formality. She sighed again and dug through the warm Burger King bag in the backseat waiting patiently for her.

"Every days the same Alfred, they all contain the same amount of slushies, ramming into lockers, and name calling. I'm too used to it by now." She popped a fry in her mouth and washed it down with the Dr. Pepper. Alfred, again, smiled at her sadly. Bruce must've handled the same thing in school. And now he's a multi-billionaire.

"Master Bruce's offer for online school still stands." He mentioned idly, stopping at a red light. Alice paused in taking a bite of her burger.

"We'll see how the rest of the year plays out." Was all she said. And almost immediately Alfred knew the conversation was dropped, so he turned up the recording of Alice playing piano on the radio. The teenager didn't complain and ate the fast food, knowing the piles of homework and piano practice that would wait for her at home.

Bruce and Mary had seen that the instrument had proved an outlet for her once she'd entered high school a year ago when the bullying had started. Along with writing, drawing, and painting, Bruce got her the supplies and she would be more than pleased and occupied for days on end. Not even leaving her room for some days.

But when she mentioned that she wanted a second hole in her ear, (for lack of a better phrase), shit had hit the fan. Mary and Rachel didn't see the harm, but Bruce wouldn't allow it. She had backed off, but when the subject was brought up again, Bruce would only give the teenager a look, and it would almost instantaneously be dropped.

By the time the two were back at the apartment, Alice had finished both her meal and drink, and was more than ready for a nap, but knew that her history couldn't wait.

"Shall I serve dinner in your room then Ms. Alice?" She nodded with an apologetic smile, sad that she couldn't join for dinner, but mid-terms were coming and well, math needed some serious work.

"Thank you, Alfred." He nodded at her as she threw away the fast food trash, and dashed up the stairs to her room.

How Bruce got the most expensive apartment where her room was upstairs, she'd never ask. She was afraid how many zeros would be attached.

Alice shut the door behind her, changed into some sweats, threw her bag on her desk, turned on the stereo and plopped on her bed. Promptly throwing her thoughts of homework out the window, and falling asleep.

~!~

She didn't know how long it had been, probably two or three hours, but a knocking on her door woke her up in a jolt, and a grunting that sounded a lot like; "Come in." Revealed to her that it was Bruce, and it looked like he just got home from work.

"Have a nice nap?" Damn him and knowing how bad she slept. She nodded, and it sounded like he chuckled a little. "Dinners ready if you're hungry." And hungry she was and she held out her arms, saying she was far too lazy to walk.

"Carry me." She giggled, earning a very obvious eye roll from her godfather, but he picked her up into an easy bridal carry, and walked downstairs with ease. Mary's obvious laughter could be heard from the dining room.

"I told Alfred to stop feeding you in your room." Alice rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and set her bare feet on the cold floors once the stairs ended.

"Damn you Wayne." He knew she was teasing, but still, it didn't mean that he didn't know how to tease back.

"Ouch, your tone offends me." Alice rolled her eyes and sat down next to her godmother while Alfred dished out the steaks, potatoes, and veggies.

"I do think that was the point." She shook her head in chuckles and dug into the meat. After a few bites of the steak, she took a long drink of water, and settled into the potatoes and veggies.  
"So how's work?" She knew that they knew she didn't care, but conversation around the table was better than just silence.

After a look from Bruce she stuck out her tongue.

"I'm serious, I want to know." A brow was raised and Bruce then sighed and told the tales of how from his night job, that he'd fallen asleep during the meeting, so he couldn't indulge too much into the info.

"But, how was school?" He countered, he tried fixing her case of bullying, (i.e.: talking to the teachers and principle, etc. etc. Nothing happened and he was more than furious.), and got a pointed look from his god-daughter.

"Same as usual, save for this time; I actually got shoved and locked into a locker." She said it in a tone that sounded like she was overjoyed with the ordeal, but Bruce knew that was her way of coping with it. Mary however, exploded with this bit of information. Alice secretly knew that he was fuming over this as well.

"You're joking right?" When the teenager shook her head and popped a carrot in her mouth, she jumped horrendously when Mary slammed her glass back on the table.

"Jesus!"

"Mary." Both Bruce and Alice said, but he sounded slightly condescending at the woman, who was downright furious and wasn't considering her actions.

"I am marching down there tomorrow and I will make sure something is done about this!" Now she was shouting, and even Alfred looked a little scared. Alice was wide eyed and now making excuses preventing such an ordeal.

"Mary, please don't-"A furious look from the woman made Alice pause while Bruce took his fiancé's side as well.

"Well what do you expect us to do Allie? Just stand back and watch?" Now she was struggling for words.

"No, but if you do go down there it's only gonna get worse." Bruce paused at this, and so did Mary. Alice knew he was bullied, but didn't know Mary enough to know if she was or not as well, but she also knew that Bruce knew that if either one of them went down to the school it would indeed get worse.

"Fine, I'll go down when you're in class." Alice, knowing there was no way out of this now, settled with that and went back to eating. Somehow she finished before everyone else, and settled herself at the Baldwin on the other side of the room and started playing Moonlight Sonata. It proved to be everyone's favorite, not to mention calmed the room down as well. Soon enough, cake had been dished and Alice took hers upstairs because she had some serious homework to do.

Not to mention a couple, (meaning four), art projects to finish.

When Alice shut her door, almost immediately she died from the spring heat the sunk into her room. She opened the window letting in the Gotham City breeze and turned on the ceiling fan while she took out her history book and started taking notes.

It looked to be another all-nighter again.

* * *

**(A/N: So...ah, sorry if this was kinda short. Four pages just seemed to be enough. **

**I'll be sure to write longer chapters in the future. **

**Anyways; feel free to drop a review or favorite/ follow this story so you know when I update, otherwise, hope you guys have a nice day/night.**

**See Ya!)**


End file.
